zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cragma
i think the bow think is quite possible. He only has one eye and most bosses with one eye involve shooting it with the bow Oni Link 20:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) And the artwork does show link with a bow. Metroidhunter32 20:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Like I said in the edit summary, let's just wait for the game before we do stuff like this. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Article Content I'm not sure if the content of this article is appropriate for Zeldapedia. It sounds more like a walk-through on defeating Cragma than a decent article. I'm to new here to know for sure if this is OK or not so I'm not going to change the content of the article myself Shorty1982 (talk) 14:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it needs to be re-written and cleaned up, but we do usually have a strategy section in boss battle articles. Check out some of the other boss pages from other games to see what I mean.—Triforce' ' 14' 16:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not appropriate for anyone and anyone who writes like this should be subject to the death penalty. --Auron'Kaizer ' 06:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) sounds like another game i read the part about his battle "Suddenly, several crystal pressure points begin to glow..." that sounds like a boss in metroid prime mayby it will be another one of those things that they take from other nintendo games like the bow wow in adventure of link --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 22:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :That and loads of other games. Like Spiderman. Just a common, not entirely original boss battle weak point s'all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hmmm did not know that i was just noting simaralaties because also the boss iam refering to also is made a rocks like this guy and when you enter the boss room he is a pile of rocks in the middle of the room and when you get closer the rocks fly up and trasform in to him alot like how it says in the paragraph on this guy --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 23:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) differnt name (again) Now even a boss has a different name. He's called Vulcano (worse then Cragma in my opinion). These name differences are beginning to annoy me. I wonder if this is a repercussion of it being released in Japan after everywhere else. Oni Link 21:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :It'd be nice if you could list all of them somewhere rather than create a talk page for every single one. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ive already mentioned the ones i can see Oni Link 00:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you just wait until you finish the game, and see every character, then go ahead and put on a forum or whatever.'-- C2' / 00:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) probably will Oni Link 00:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :No, you should.'-- C2' / 00:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: At least don't come back on EVERY Talk page with this info, now that you've been given this suggestion. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Vaati I know this is random and probably not true but... Since Vaati was still sealed in the Four Sword in the Adult Link Wins Timeline maybe he was released when new hyrule was created and became Cragma, Cragma's eye is just like Vaati's and his apperance is similar to the non-canon stone form of Vaati from the Four Swords manga.--DrNefarious (talk) 12:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :You find new ways to surprise me every day. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 13:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Not every day, just most days...--DrNefarious (talk) 00:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC)